Dame más
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall se siente sofocado ante James, que solo quiere tener sexo de la misma manera cada día. El rubio no sabe que hacer, sí confesarle a su novio que ya no quiera lo mismo de siempre o simplemente seguir con la misma rutina.


_**Hey!**_

Este es mi primer fic Kames porno XD Es dedicado a Selene, conocida como Bandana Of Rainbow.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Dame más.**_

* * *

-¿Puedes venir Kendall?- Escucho desde la puerta de mi habitación. James solo enseña el rostro.

Suspiro con fuerza. Miro el reloj, son las nueve de la noche. Como siempre es puntual.

No me quiero mover. Estoy sentado en el sofá naranja, descansando del fuerte ensayo que nos dio Gustavo y de las noches anteriores que he estado con mi novio.

-Enseguida voy.- Le digo, para que deje de mirarme y hacerme sentir culpable. Como siempre me hare desear, pero esta vez tengo una razón. Estoy exhausto.

No puedo más. James es demasiado activo en la cama. Supongo que él debería ser el que se queja al ser el sumiso en nuestra relación, pero me equivoque y mucho.

Solamente, desde nuestra primera vez, quiere pasárselo en la cama y probando nuevas cosas y posiciones.

La sala esta oscura. No hay nadie. La televisión apagada y tengo una lata con una cerveza bien fría.

Sí mamá viera esa lata, me mata. La abro y bebo un gran sorbo. Esta fría y me da un poco de confianza, no sé por qué.

Doy otro pequeño suspiro, debo de acabármela cerveza para luego esconderla en mi habitación y sacarla del departamento cuando no este mamá o Katie.

Escucho el abrir de una puerta. Temo que sea James, aún no me siento listo. Cuando veo a Logan me siento libre por unos minutos más, solo por unos minutos.

-Hey.- Me dice. Respira agitadamente, solo trae puestos unos boxers de color negro muy pegados a su cuerpo. Podría jurar que tiene algo de sudor en todo su cuerpo y un leve sonrojo.

Debe seguro y acaba de terminar de follar con Carlos. Me alegró por él. Tardó mucho en poder explicarle todo a Carlitos y luego en convencer al pequeño de que no le dolería mucho.

-¿Sexo con Carlitos?- Le pregunto con naturalidad.

-Y tres veces.- Toma más aire.- Uno en la boca y dos… ya sabes.- No puedo evitar una sonrisa. Saber que Logan confía tanto en mi para contarme eso me deja confundido.

-¿No has tenido nada con James?- Se burla de mí.

-No.- Contesto secamente.

-Solo coméntaselo y ya.- Me dice.

-¿Y qué le digo? "Ya no quiero tener sexo contigo"-

-¡No! Simplemente coméntale que te cansas porque no tienes condición física.- Eso me hizo sentir el coraje por mis venas. Mi cara la sentía caliente y roja.

-¿Qué no tengo condición física? Intenta hacerlo con Carlos a diario.

-Lo hago.- Me quede mudo.

-¿Cuántas veces?-

-Tres o cuatro por lo regular.

-Pero se supone que no tienes condición física al ser el chico listo…

-Y tú debes aguantar más por ser el líder. Las cosas no son así.- Tiene una sonrisa en los labios. Por un momento siento odio hacía él.

-Púdrete.- Menciono, enojado.

-Me pudriré haciéndolo con Carlos más veces que tú.- Se pone de pie, con energía de nuevo.- Por cierto, hoy Carlitos tendrá más cariño de Logan y su mini Logie.- No puedo evitar una carcajada, él también ríe pero sé que lo va a hacer en serio.

Entra de nuevo a su habitación y puedo escuchar a Carlos decir.- ¿Una vez más?-

Intento eliminar la imaginación de ver a Logan metiéndosela hasta el fondo a Carlitos. Siento un escalofrió cuando la puerta de mi habitación se vuelve a abrir.

-¿Kendall?- Me llama James.

No contesto nada, simplemente tomo la lata de cerveza y camino a la puerta.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- Parece molesto.

-Ni siquiera me he terminado la mitad.- Me defiendo. Me acerco a darle un beso. Acepta a regañadientes. No le gusta el olor ni el sabor del alcohol.

Me acaricia el pecho.- ¿Quieres algo de sexo?-

-Quiero hablar contigo de eso.- Parece asustado.- Vamos a sentarnos.- Esa frase solamente lo asusta más.

Caminamos a su cama, la más cercana. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo?- Parece que si no digo algo, pronto llorara.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- Digo rápidamente. Me abraza y deja salir unas lágrimas. No recuerdo que James fuera tan llorón antes de ser novios.

-¿Entonces?- Comienza a acariciar mi entrepierna.

-Es sobre tú manera obsesiva de tener sexo.- Se sonroja y yo igual.

-¿Obsesiva?- Él se encuentra sorprendido por el tono de voz.

-Sí. Siempre quieres hacerlo y no me puedo negar. No me canso fácilmente pero… siento que lo hacemos demasiado rutinario. Siempre es lo mismo un par de besos y luego estas gritando mi nombre mientras yo me muevo rápidamente.

-¿Sabes? Yo pensaba que la rutina te gustaba.

-No siempre. Me gustaría poder hacer algo diferente, al menos una vez.

-Hoy es un buen día.

Se acerca a mis labios. Deja un beso dulce y comienza a quitarme la ropa. Él solo tiene los boxers, no me es difícil desnudarlo.

A pesar de lo cotidiano de todo, tengo una tremenda erección.- ¿Quieres algo nuevo?- Parece inseguro de la pregunta. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que lo hare y posiblemente la última.- NI siquiera se me ocurre que hará.

Se acerca a mi pecho, específicamente a un pezón. Lo empieza a succionar con delicadeza y yo a gemir levemente. Se siente muy bien, pero no es el placer que buscaba específicamente. Pero algo es algo.

Se pasa al otro pezón y siento su saliva y su boca caliente succionar de mejor manera.

Se aleja.- ¿Te gusto?

-Un poco.- Le digo con una sonrisa, dando a entender que me encanto pero no es lo buscado.

-Bueno.- Dice.- No pensé hacer nunca esto, me parece asqueroso pero te mereces un premio después de todo.- Agarra mi miembro. Supongo que me masturbara,

Me sorprendo al sentir por primera vez en mi vida los labios de alguien en mi miembro. Logan me conto lo bien que se sentía pero no le creía.

Su boca es fría a comparación de mi pene tibio. Se queda quieto, como si estuviera acostumbrándose al sabor.

-Tiene un sabor raro.- Se aleja.- Ya no lo quiero hacer.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.- No te preocupes.- Parece que lo digo bastante triste.

-¡Mierda!-

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué tenías que hacer esa cara?

-¿Cuál?

-La que me hace sentir culpable cuando no hago algo.

-Tal vez la hice porque en realidad me gusto el contacto que tuvo mi pene con tú boca.

-¿Sí hago esto después haremos el amor de manera tradicional?

-¿Con chicas?

-Tú y yo idiota.-

-¿Tú idiota?- Parece que pronto explotara. Me acerco y lo abrazo. Veo su rostro. En definitiva está molesto. Acaricio su cuerpo, pero se resiste.

-Vamos Jamie. Solo fue una broma.

-Broma tu pequeño pene.

Dejo salir una carcajada.- ¿Pequeño?-

-Sí.- Lo hace para molestarme, lo conozco.

-Según tú es pequeño pero como te ha hecho gemir mi nombre y te ha dado mucho placer.

No tiene un argumento bueno. Le doy un beso. Se resiste nuevamente pero al final cede.

-¿El trato sigue en pie?-

-Sí Kendall.- Se rinde al final.

-Te amo, piensa que es una paleta, una pequeña.

Se ríe.- No sería una pequeña, sabes que es mi única manera de molestarte y nunca funciona. Es grande, espero entre en mi boca.

-Sí entro en tú lindo trasero ¿Por qué no en tu hermosa boca?

-Ya quieres que lo haga ¿Verdad?

-¡POR FAVOR!

Parezco desesperado, porque lo estoy. Me recuesto nuevamente y James acerca su boca a mi miembro. No dice nada. Simplemente lo introduce en su boca y para mi sorpresa entra todo de golpe.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- No puedo evitar ese grito. James sabe chupar muy bien. Supongo que las paletas deben de disfrutar ser devoradas por esa lengua que se mueve como experta. ¿Sera su primera vez? Parece muy experto.

-Jamie.- Se mueve de arriba abajo. Me causa un placer que jamás pensé tener.- Lo haces muy bien.

No dice nada, se limita a seguir con su trabajo. Cada vez se siente mejor. No me creo capaz de hacérselo a James alguna vez, pero si me lo pide seguro que lo hare.

Tomo su cabeza para que no se mueva.- Tranquilo. Solo quiero hacer algo más placentero.-

Comienzo a dar embestidas a su boca. Parece que se ahoga con cada estocada pero no me importa. El placer que siento es demasiado grato.

Aumento la velocidad, procurando ser cuidadoso para no molestarlo. Pero parece que le gusta esto.

Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago. Voy a terminar. Me pregunto si James quiere que termine en su boca o sí…

Antes de preguntar algo, James ya tiene mi semen en su boca. Es mucho, tiene la boca llena y mi miembro aun dentro. Parece tragarse todo y no dejar de succionar. Se siente aún mejor.

-Jamie, estoy cansado.- Se aleja de mi miembro.

-¿Cansado? ¡Me prometiste que me harías el amor!- Parece decepcionado.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo haría?

-Acabas de decir que estabas cansado.-

-Pero me gustó tanto que te mereces un premio, lo que tanto te gusta.- Sonríe con lujuria. Y se acerca a mí, recostándose al lado.

-No pensé que un poco de sexo oral te haría tan feliz.

-Ni yo. Logie me había contado lo bien que se siente…

-¿Logan? ¿Por qué hablas con Logan de eso?- Acabo de arruinar todo.

-Esto… somos mejores amigos, hablamos de todo.- Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Le has platicado sobre nuestra intimidad?-

-Tal vez un poco.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Inaceptable!

-¿Tú le has cantado a Carlos?- Se queda mudo.

-No.

-¿Seguro? Sé cuándo mientes James.

-De acuerdo, él me aconsejo sobre el sexo oral.

-Vaya que aconseja bien.- Me acerco en busca de sus labios.- ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

-No es necesario.- Nunca es sumiso en esto del sexo. Simplemente pide lo que desea y ya. Esta vez parece diferente.

-¿No es necesario? Me acabas de casi matar porque no lo haría y ¿Ahora me dices que no es necesario? Simplemente no te entiendo Jamie.

-No quiero que te aburras.

-¿Aburrirme? ¿De tú perfecto cuerpo?- Mi única manera para tener sexo, alagarlo.

-Mi cuerpo no es perfecto.- Así, recostados mirándonos, me empiezo a alinear con su entrada. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta, es sorprendente.

-Sí lo es. Jamás había visto un cuerpo tan magnifico.- Besé su torso con lentitud.

-Pero tu cuerpo es mejor…

-Pero tú le das placer a mi cuerpo, eso gana.- Sin decir una palabra, meto todo mi miembro en su interior. Abre los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

-¡Kendall!

-¿Qué?- Me empiezo a mover. La posición me incomoda un poco, pero a James parece fascinarle.

-Nada.

Sigo golpeando una y otra vez. ¿Cómo demonios encontraba esto aburrido? ¿Por qué quería cambiar esto? Ni siquiera lo sé. Seguro estaba pasando por una depresión.

-Kenny.- Pasa su mano por mi cabello y lo jala con fuerza. Le duele.- Ve más rápido.

-¿No me arrancaras la cabellera?

-Si no lo haces, te arrancare otra cosa.-Voy más rápido sin dudármelo. Me gusta ver, como mi piel algo pálida golpea contra su piel morena. Simplemente me enloquece. Debe de ser una manía rara.

No hay tiempo para decirle que pronto terminare, porque lo hago en segundos.

-Me gustó mucho.- Dice.

-A mí también.

-Pero, quiero algo.

-¿Qué?

-Qué me des un poco más.- Y se lo daré.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Lo sé, no es lo mejor que he escrito ni lo mejor que han leído en su vida, pero me gusto la historia.

Dejen sus reviews, con algún comentario positivo o negativo. No importa.

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
